


Think on Your Sins

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Mommy Issues, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: I'm intrigued by Silva's whole twisted love/hate relationship with his 'Mommy.' Plus taken to a sexual level, I'm unsure which of the two would be more broken by the end of it. I mean, despite his best intentions, Silva couldn't actually bring himself to kill her in the film. Methinks he'd be fucking himself over as much as M if he started anything sexually aggressive towards her (and that sort of masochism is what I want to see with this character).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think on Your Sins

“Don't look at me like that, please. I do this _for_ you. _Because_ of you,” he says as he presses M into the mattress, carefully though, not hard enough to hurt her. 

He is careful. 

He guides himself into her only after he took great pains to get her wet enough to ease the slide of his cock into her. She gasps in shock. He's too big.

“Please stop,” she asks, stern voice wavering. Please, please, please...

He's fully sheathed inside her.

“Mama, don't. Don't ask this of me,” he begs, kissing her cheeks, imploring her, but for what, she has no idea.

“You don't have to do this, Raoul.”

He fucks her with a steady rhythm, trying to block out her pleas for him to stop. 

No, no, this was supposed to help. It was supposed to be a beautiful forgiveness. 

“You're hurting me,” she says in a bare whisper.

The tears she had been holding back fall and run into her hair and down the sides of her face.

“No, no, please, I could never hurt you. Don't you see? Don't you understand?”

He looks into her eyes as he forces himself into her again and again. 

“But you are. Please, Raoul. No more.”

He begins to panic. Worry floods him as his greatest fear smacks him in the face. She doesn't want this.

“Mama, I want. I want your forgiveness. I want to feel you, feel you love me again,” he chokes as his voice stutters in pleasure and sorrow.

M hears the waver in his voice. Knows there's only one way to stop this. Only one way to escape this alive.

The idea makes her sick.

“Come here, dear boy.”

She pulls him down to her breast and cradles him close.

“There, there,” she manages to say.

Tears flow from both sets of eyes now.

“I am frightened, Mama.”

His hips never still. His cock never softens.

“Shhh, shhh.”

He breathes harshly into her ear.

He whimpers when he nears his end.

She strokes his hair as she fights not to vomit.

“Close, so close,” he whines.

She feels his cock twitch inside her.

“I know.”

For a short while, the only noise is the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall.

M grows evermore weary of this. She doesn't know how much longer she'll be able to play along. 

She plays her trump card.

“My beautiful Tiago,” she whispers, kissing his forehead.

He comes with a sobbing shout. She feels the warmth spread inside her and spill out her body when he finally pulls out and away. She feels gaping and empty, exhausted. She just wants him to leave her alone now. Hopefully she has now sufficiently paid for her sins.

Silva kisses her lips one last time.

“I knew you remembered me.”

He begins to smile but halts immediately when he sees the look of utter despair on M's face.

“Mommy?”

A gun shot goes off. His blood spatters the wall next to the bed. His body topples away from her.

It's Bond.

Home.


End file.
